Words Left Unsaid
by Bellanaris
Summary: What happened after Sirius escaped to Lupin's place?
1. The One

Title: **Words Left Unsaid**  
Remus/Sirius - Eventual slash - Canon up to GoF  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...'nuff said! I don't own the song either...that belongs entirely to Backstreet Boys!

Author's Note: This chapter is un-beta'ed. If anyone would like to offer their services as a beta, e-mail me at Semicharme@aol.com or just review! This story takes place right after Prisoner of Azkaban...enjoy!

_Thoughts_**Emphasis**

* * *

_Chapter One: The One ( Remus' POV )_  
__

I'll be the one...  


I guess you were lost when I met you  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
So out of trust and I knew  
No more than mysteries and lies

There you were, wild and free  
Reaching out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night

~*~*~*~*~  


With a soft sigh, the sandy-haired werewolf dropped onto a comfy, yet worn chair in front of the fireplace. His golden-hued eyes darted for a moment to the man resting soundly on the ratty sofa, a woolen blanket pulled up to his chin. Calloused fingers closed tightly about the warm mug of tea in his hands as his gaze moved back to the flames dancing within the hearth. _'Oh Sirius...what a fool I was to think you would betray James and Lily...'_ He let his head drop back against the chair as another sigh escaped him, his mind drifting back to the first time he'd met Sirius Black.

~*Flashback*~  
_A bright smile curved Remus' lips as he ran up to the bright red Hogwarts train, happily dragging his trunk behind him. He'd been so shocked to get his Hogwarts letter; even his mother had fainted at the news. After all, who would have expected any school to allow a werewolf among innocent children? If he could be allowed in school, then maybe...just maybe he'd be able to have friends._

Through the train he went, searching until he'd found a seemingly empty compartment. Stepping inside, he caught sight of a boy sitting within the shadows, staring out the window. He tipped his head slightly, sandy-brown locks shifting over his neck a bit. "Um...do you mind if I sit here?" The boy jumped slightly at the sound of Remus' voice, his head jerking up to reveal luminous black eyes. The werewolf could have sworn there were tears within those inky depths, but he dared not ask.

For a moment, the two boys simply stared into each other's eyes wordlessly. Then the other boy finally spoke, his voice reaching something within Remus that he simply could not fathom, "Uh..sure, I don't mind at all. My name's Sirius...Sirius Black." Dragging his trunk inside, the young werewolf dropped onto the seat across from Sirius and gave him a hesitant smile. "Nice to meet you...I'm Remus Lupin." Both boys exchanged a smile, and from that moment on, they were friends.

~~  


A whimper drew Remus from his memories, and he glanced over at the couch once more. The blanket had fallen to the floor as Sirius thrashed about, caught in a nightmare. The werewolf blinked and set aside his lukewarm mug, immediately going to the couch. Gently he took his whimpering friend into his arms, drawing him close. Another whimper escaped the former prisoner before he began to calm in Remus' arms, his gaunt and thin frame curling against the warm body. Remus' arms tightened about the sleeping man, holding him close.

_'Don't worry, Padfoot. I'll never let you go..'_

  


_I'll be the one  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one..._

To hold you and make sure you'll be all right  
'Cause my fear is gone  
And I want to take you from darkness to light.

~~  


Motes of dust danced within a ray of sunlight...a ray that happened to be hitting Remus right in the eyes. He scrunched his eyes closed tightly for a moment, not wanting to awaken yet. But the sun was not going to go away on the whims of one wizard, and so with a sigh, he opened his eyes. The warm weight on his chest made him glance down, and the sight of his sleeping friend made his heart swell. He smiled gently, brushing an errant raven-hued lock out of Sirius' face.

Lifting up his wrist, he glanced briefly at his muggle-style watch, noticing that it was just seven o'clock in the morning. He shook his head slowly, carefully extracting himself from the sleeping wizard's arms. Silently he rose to his feet and stretched with a wolfish grace before turning to spread the woolen blanket back over Sirius. There was much to be done before his friend woke up. A grimace of distaste curved his lips as he glanced around the hovel he'd been forced to take refuge in along with his fugitive friend. He'd had no choice...none whatsoever, if he wanted to keep some precious secrets from Dumbledore. He could be a great ally, but the man had no compunction about using someone if he felt the need. _'If only I could bring him to Moonlight Crescent Manor... but no such luck. This will have to suffice...I am a wizard after all.'_ Shaking his head to clear it off such thoughts, he scooped up his wand and got to work.

Three hours later, the cottage was beginning to look a bit more habitable. No longer was the furniture ragged and worn, now replaced with much more comfortable pieces. The room was now free of dust and bugs, and Sirius was covered with a warm goosedown comforter. The delicious scent of food wafted from the equally bespelled kitchen, filling the small cottage with the heady aromas. Remus grinned happily at the things he'd accomplished and twirled his wand idly in one hand.

It was past time for Sirius to awaken, and the werewolf simply couldn't resist dropping a water balloon over the man's head. The haggard man spluttered awake, his wide black eyes finding Remus clutching his stomach and laughing uproariously. The former Marauder glared at his friend, wiping water off his face and flicking it at him,"Oh, you think that was funny, do ya?" Remus wiped tears from his eyes, nodding as he laughed. Without warning, Sirius leapt off the sofa and pounced the werewolf, knocking him to the floor. An impish grin curved his lips as he began to tickle the pinned werewolf, knowing it to be his weakness. "UNCLE!!!" Remus screamed breathlessly, his golden eyes dancing with laughter as he squirmed underneath Sirius. Finally the animagus stopped tickling him, laughing merrily himself. For a moment, they simply stared into each other's eyes, their laughter becoming softer and softer until it stopped. The werewolf gave his friend a smile, "It's good to have you back, Sirius." Sirius sighed softly and climbed to his feet, offering a hand to him. "It's good to be back. Taking his hand, Remus got to his feet and threw an arm around his friend's neck, "I'm starving, Padfoot...let's go eat." And with that said, the werewolf dragged the other into the kitchen before a protest could be uttered.

**_A/N: I'm sorry this is so short! I'll try to make the next chapter much longer! ~Bella_**


	2. For My Lady

Words Left Unsaid  
Chapter 2 - For My Lady  
by Bellanaris

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter & Co. nor the song used in the story! Please don't sue! =o)

- thoughts

}--------

It had been a month since Remus and Sirius had come to the hidden cottage, and things were progressing as well as one could expect. Sitting at the breakfast table that morning, Remus couldn't help but marvel at the changes in his old friend. Sirius looked so much better now that he'd had a steady supply of meals and sunlight, his thick hair lustrous and black eyes shining once more. The werewolf took a bite of sausage as his amber-hued eyes rested on his companion, a small smile touching his lips.

**/By the gods, Siri looks so much better. I'd like to think that it was all my doing...but I'm sure it was all of Harry's letters./** Things had been going well between them, that old ease years of friendship creates coming back in full force. And yet neither of them had ventured to bring up James and Lily or even what had occurred during their time apart. Those seemed to be a forbidden subject...verboten in the little cottage.

Suddenly there was a tapping at the window, snapping both men from their thoughts and causing both to glance towards it. A rather ordinary grey owl sat just outside, tapping impatiently to be let in. "Probably a letter from Harry..." Sirius murmured as he leapt from his seat to open the window. To their surprise, the owl flew directly to Remus, landing just at his elbow. Blinking, the sandy-haired werewolf retrieved the letter and gave the owl a bit of sausage before it flew back through the open window. Sirius sat back down, curiously watching his friend open the letter.

Soft laughter escaped Remus as he looked at a bit of parchment before setting it aside. To the dark-haired animagus' eyes, he could catch hints of color as if someone had been drawing with crayons. When Sirius looked back to his friend questioningly, he was already immersed in the rest of the letter, a slight frown touching his lips. "Who is it from, Moony?" The question made the man look up towards his friend, the frown disappearing, "...it's from my sister."

Sirius blinked in surprise, then smiled. "Serena? How is the little brat doing?" Remus carefully folded the letter back up as he answered, "She's doing well. She's a special liaison from Gringotts." Taking a bite of buttered toast, the animagus nodded, "Good. I'm glad to hear it." Sighing softly, Remus rose to his feet. "Siri, I have to go out for a little bit. Will you be okay here by yourself?" The man in question gave him a semi-hurt look, setting his toast down. "Of course I will. I am not five years old, Remy." An impish grin touched Remus' lips just before he walked out of the kitchen, "Sometimes I wonder about that, Sirius. Stay inside. I'll be back as soon as I can."

}-------

"I am so sorry, Remus. If I could postpone this trip, I would. You know how the goblins can be...impatient lot, they are." A tall amber-eyed woman exclaimed as she threw her arms around Remus and hugged him tightly. She kissed him on the cheek before grabbing her jacket and quickly apparating out of Moonlight Crescent Manor. Shaking his head slowly, Remus stared at the spot where his sister had been before heading up the spiral staircase.

Slipping inside a particular room upstairs, the werewolf smiled at the welcome sight of toys scattered in one corner of the nursery. He didn't stop walking until he came up to a crib, glancing down at the small child sleeping soundly within. Gently he brushed a golden wisp of hair from a soft, downy cheek before stepping away from the bed. In silence he added a few things to the diaper bag Serena had packed after owling him, making certain all the child's favorite things were there. With a wave of his wand, Remus shrunk the diaper bag before tucking it in his jean pocket.

Finally he went back to the crib, gently scooping up the sleeping child into his arms. Walking towards the changing table, he whispered softly to her, "Wake up, angel. Come on, it's time to get up." A yawn escaped the tiny girl in his arms, her chubby little arms wriggling and stretching. Sleepy violet eyes opened as Remus quickly took off her pajamas and changed her diaper. The little girl blinked up at him, still three-quarters asleep as he slipped a pale pink t-shirt over her head, followed by a matching pair of shorts. She stared up at him a little longer before recognition flared over her delicate features. "Daddy!" He chuckled softly as he brushed her soft baby hair into two little pigtails secured with pale pink bows. "Yes, little one, it's Daddy." Tiny hands grasped at his t-shirt and tugged as the two year old pulled herself up to her feet, a proud smile on her little face. Chubby little arms flew around his neck as she hugged him, his arms coming around to hug her against his chest gently. "Wuv oo, Daddy!" He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the sweet baby scent of his daughter. "Love you too, angel."

}---------

Sirius glanced up from his spot on the couch as the door opened, the book in his hand momentarily forgotten. He rose to a sitting position, curious black eyes taking in the sight of Remus with a small child in his arms. A smile touched his lips as he got to his feet and walked over to the pair. "Hey, Moony. Who's our little guest?" Wide violet eyes peeked up at him from the crook of the werewolf's neck, a teddy bear clutched tightly. Remus bit his bottom lip nervously before answering lightly, not wanting to scare his daughter. "This is Brianne. My two year old daughter."

A look of surprise crossed the animagus' face before quickly disappearing, a bright smile touching his face just for the sake of the little girl staring up at him. "Well, hello there, Brianne. My name's Sirius, but you can call me Padfoot, okay?" Playfully he tickled her exposed side, making a soft giggle escape the child. " 'kay, Pafu!" Brianne wriggled in her daddy's arms until he set her on the floor, and she began to explore, toddling around with her small teddy bear in her arms.

Remus glanced at his friend for a moment before taking out his wand and quickly setting up a safe play area for Brianne near the couch, unshrinking the diaper bag to pull out her toys. Once his daughter was successfully occupied with her things, he dropped onto the couch and waited for Sirius to speak. The couch creaked as Sirius sat down and looked directly at him. "She's a beautiful child, Moony." The werewolf smiled, glancing briefly at Brianne before looking back to his friend. "Thank you...she's the light in my life." There was a tense silence that filled the room as both men sat watching the two year old play with her blocks and dolls. Finally Remus rose to his feet, venturing a glance at Sirius. "I need to fix up that spare room for Bri. Could you keep an eye on her?" Seeing his friend give a silent nod, he quickly left the living room to disappear into the small, barren room.

Closing his eyes, the werewolf slumped against the wall, sliding down it slowly to sit on the floor. **/Oh Merlin, how do I explain this to Sirius? He's gonna want to know. I can't lie. I refuse to lie about my baby. The truth. It's the only option. Yes, the truth./ **His decision made, Remus got to his feet and glanced around the dingy little room with an appraising eye. A few spells later, the room looked much cleaner and brighter, the walls restored to the original light yellow. A satisfied smile touched his lips and he reached into his pocket, pulling out the shrunken items he'd brought from the manor along in addition to the diaper bag. With a flick and swish of his wand, the items returned to their normal size, leaving a wooden, rocking chair, and changing table set up within the temporary nursery. He eyed the room for a moment before whispering another spell, no effects readily apparent at the moment.

With the nursery finished, the amber-eyed werewolf returned to the living room, only to stop in the doorway and smile at the sight before him. Brianne was lying against the side of a giant, grim-like dog, completely unafraid and even dozing lightly. Black eyes immediately turned to the werewolf, the dog lifting his head. Remus chuckled and shook his head. "Don't let her sleep now, Padfoot. She won't go to bed later if she sleeps now." The dog blinked before licking the child on the cheek and nudging her lightly, making her giggle. "Pafu!" She chirped happily, climbing onto Padfoot's back and bouncing a bit. Remus grinned at his daughter's antics, "All right...you two behave while I make dinner."

}-------

Finishing up the last dinner dish, Sirius dried his hands on the dish cloth before tossing it on the counter. Quietly he slipped out of the kitchen, the faint sound of someone singing drawing him towards the makeshift nursery. Pausing just inside the door, the dark-haired animagus just smiled and listened intently as Remus rocked his daughter to sleep, singing softly to her.

A boat sails stormy seas  
Battles oceans filled with tears  
At last my port's in view  
Now that I've discovered you.

Oh, I give my life so lightly  
For my gentle lady.  
Give it freely and completely  
To my lady

As life goes drifting by  
Like a breeze she'll gently sigh  
And slowly bow her head  
Then you'll hear her softly cry.

Oh, I give my life so lightly  
For my gentle lady.  
Give it freely and completely  
To my lady

Words that you say when we're alone  
Actions speak louder than words  
But all I can say is I love you so.  
Drive away all my hurt.

Oh, I give my life so lightly  
For my gentle lady.  
Give it freely and completely  
To my lady

Set sail before the sun  
Feel the warmth that's just begun  
Share each and every dream  
They belong to everyone.

Oh, I give my life so lightly  
For my gentle lady.  
Give it freely and completely  
To my lady.  


The sound of Remus' soft voice washed over Sirius like an ocean wave, washing him clean of the taint of Azkaban and giving him hope for the first time in years. Love swelled in his battered heart as he gazed silently at the man he'd loved for so long and the small child that should have been his. It hurt that Brianne was not his, but that did not mean that she would not become so if he had anything to do with the situation.

His voice trailing off at the end of the song, Remus carefully rose to his feet and carried his sleeping child to her bed, gently tucking her in with her favorite blanket and teddy. He pressed a gentle kiss against Brianne's cheek before silently stepping away. Turning to leave the room, the sandy-haired man jumped in shock to see Sirius standing in the doorway, just barely preventing a yelp of surprise from escaping him. He glanced wide-eyed at his daughter before hurriedly dragging Sirius out into the living room, not wanting the child to awaken.

Once in the living room, Remus let go of his fellow Marauder and dropped onto the couch, letting his head fall back and eyes close wearily. The dark-haired animagus sat down next to him, his black eyes nearly leaving the other for a moment. "You have a beautiful voice, Moony...who sings that song?" The faintest smile touched the werewolf's lips. "A British muggle band Lily once played for me...the Moody Blues." It was quiet for a few moments, then Sirius spoke again. "Where's her mother?" Remus blinked, lifting his head to glance at his friend. "Huh?" An aristocratic brow arched. "Brianne's mother? Where is she?" The werewolf sighed. "I am her mother, Padfoot." Sirius blinked, tilting his head slightly. "I know that. I mean, the person who gave birth to her." Amber eyes met black eyes, a sigh escaping the werewolf. "I gave birth to Brianne, Sirius." Startled, the dark-haired man could only stare at his friend before forming another question. "Well, then...who is her other father?" Remus let his head drop back against the couch again, this time staring up at the ceiling. "Severus Snape."

**/Severus Snape? Snape? Snivellus?!?/** Black eyes dropped in bewilderment, thoughts racing through his shocked mind. Finally he looked up to his friend, who seemed to be holding his breath in anticipation of Sirius exploding. "Somehow I wasn't expecting Snape to be the answer you'd give, Moony. How did that even happen?"

Remus let out a breath that he hadn't been aware of holding. Running a hand through his sandy locks, he took a moment to gather his thoughts before answering. "We ran into each other in Diagon Alley. Literally. It was in February of 1991, and the road was very slippery with ice and snow. He had just left the apothecary, and I was walking out of Flourish and Blotts when some idiot knocked into me, pushing me right into Severus. We collided and ended up in the snow, both of us soaking and freezing." He paused a moment in speaking to glance at Sirius, who was listening intently. "We ended up going back to my rooms at the Leaky Cauldron to dry off, and decided to catch up over dinner. For whatever reason, we just clicked...one thing led to another and we ended up as lovers. We were together until May when Severus decided that he just couldn't be with someone like be." He fell silent, closing his eyes for a moment before Sirius nudged him lightly, prompting him to continue. "And?" The werewolf gave his friend a faint smile, opening his eyes to look at him. "And what, Siri? I had expected it to happen from the moment it began. Werewolves are persona non grata, you know that. Anyway, I found myself pregnant, and decided to keep my baby. I didn't think that I'd ever get another chance to have the family I always wanted. Now I have my Brianne, and I wouldn't change it for the world."

Sirius frowned at the werewolf's pessimistic attitude towards himself, and grabbed his arm, shaking him lightly. "Hey! Don't say things like that about yourself. Anyone would be lucky to know someone as special as you, Remus. You're one of the best people I've ever had the privilege to know. If Snape doesn't see that, then he's an even bigger idiot that I realized. He doesn't deserve you or Brianne." Remus stared at him wide-eyed and surprised at the vehemence of his words. Shaking his head slowly, he tore his eyes away from Sirius, "He doesn't know about her. No one does except for Albus, Poppy, Serena, and now you. I didn't tell him, and no one else is to tell him. I don't want him to reject Bri, to throw her away like he did me. She doesn't deserve that."

Calloused fingers lifted Remus' chin, serious black eyes meeting amber-hued eyes. "Neither do you, Moony." It was as if time had stopped as they stared into each other's eyes, Sirius' fingers lightly stroking the werewolf's jaw. Emotions flared between the two as each were trying to tell other something with only their eyes. /Merlin, you are so beautiful...I love you.../ In a moment of boldness, Sirius leaned forward and captured Remus' lips in a gentle, yet possessive kiss. The werewolf leaned forward, deepening the kiss as his hands slid slowly up the other's chest.

Finally the kiss broke after what seemed to be an eternity, both men panting lightly as they rested their foreheads together. Sirius spoke first, his voice low and raspy. "There were only two things that kept me sane in Azkaban. Harry, and the thought of finally being able to tell you exactly how I feel about you." His heart pounding loudly, Remus lifted his head, drawing back enough to stare deeply into his black eyes. "How do you feel, Sirius?" Sirius smiled gently, his fingertips sliding gently over his beloved's cheek. "I have been in love with you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. I didn't know what I was feeling until I thought it was too late to ever tell you. I want you to be mine, Moony. Forever. Please tell me you feel the same..."

AN - The song is indeed by the Moody Blues. It's one of my favorites.


	3. A Prank Gone Wrong And A Visitor

**blah** - emphasis

**-o8o-o8o-o8o-o8o-  
Chapter 3 - A Prank Gone Wrong And A Visitor  
-o8o-o8o-o8o-o8o-**

"Daddy..." A soft baby voice whispered near his face as the faint caress of tiny fingers on his stubbled cheek drew Remus from the arms of Morpheus. Amber-hued eyes peeked open to catch a glimpse of his two-year old daughter staring at his face. Brushing his nose against her tiny button nose, Remus smiled and slipped an arm around her, drawing her into the blankets. "Morning, angel. What are you doing up, huh?" Brianne smiled brightly at her daddy, planting a big kiss just above his mouth. "Pahfud...nummy..." She babbled in her baby voice, her little hands patting his face as Remus shifted in the bed, cradling her against his bare chest. He glanced towards the door and smiled at the sight of Sirius standing there.

Sirius chuckled and straightened up from the doorway, "I think what the munchkin is trying to tell you is that it's past time for you to get up and eat the yummy breakfast we made." Brianne giggled, wrapping her chubby arms around her daddy's neck. "Up!" Remus laughed softly and stood up, setting the toddler on the floor. "All right, all right, I'm up, silly."

The dark-haired animagus crouched down and whispered conspiratorially to the little girl. "Let's go prank Daddy's food while he gets dressed, shortie." He scooped her up into his arms while she giggled and clapped her hands together. "Pank daddy's foo'. Go, pahfud!" Remus shook his head, a grin curving his lips. "Corrupting my daughter already, Padfoot?" Sirius grinned back, lightly tickling Brianne's side. "Nah, Moony, just teaching her how to be a Marauder. You're never too young to learn the ways...heh."

The little girl giggled and tugged on Sirius' hair playfully, "Waudew!" Both men laughed at her garbled declaration before Remus lightly poked her belly. "Marauder, angel. Now, be a good girl and don't let Padfoot prank daddy's food, okay?" She nodded solemnly, leaning out of Sirius' arms to plant a kiss on his nose. " 'Kay, daddy."

Smiling, Remus shooed the two of them out of the bedroom so he could dress. Slipping on a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt, the tawny-haired werewolf walked barefoot into the kitchen. He glanced warily at the plate of eggs, bacon and toast waiting for him at the table. Brianne looked up from her high chair, her face and hands already sticky from syrup, "Pahfud no pank foo, daddy." He blinked, then chuckled before dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "Oh?" A tawny eyebrow was arched in Sirius' direction as the werewolf sat down at the table. Sirius simply smirked and picked up his fork at the same time Remus picked up his. Black eyes met amber, and they both took a bite of eggs at the same time. Not feeling any different, Remus shrugged and continued to eat his breakfast.  
It was quiet as the two men ate their breakfast, almost too quiet. Suddenly an amused giggle escaped the sticky two year old, causing both men to look up at her. She was staring at Sirius, giggling, "Pwetty." Remus looked at his daughter, then looked at his fellow Marauder. Amber eyes widened at the sight of Sirius' new look. His shoulder-length hair was in pigtails, tied up with bright silver bows. Silver eyeshadow and glitter accentuated his black eyes, and his lips were a bright cherry red. Remus' mouth dropped open in surprise, and Sirius cocked his head to the side. "What?" Black eyes widened in shock as his normal baritone voice came out as a sultry female one.

Trying not to laugh, the werewolf summoned a small mirror from the bedroom and handed it to his friend. The black-haired animagus stared at his reflection in utter shock. "But how?! This wasn't supposed to happen to me! Aw man..." Remus snickered, shaking his head as his lover looked to him. "I didn't do it, Siri. Maybe you mixed up the plates."

"But but but but but..." A little voice interrupted Sirius' babbling, making both men look at Brianne playing with her cutup pancake. "Daddy say no Pahfud pank foo. Pahfud be bad. Me good girl." Then she looked up at them, her violet eyes sparkling with mischief. "Me waudew! Wight, daddy?" "Yeah, baby girl, you're a marauder now," Remus looked to Sirius and burst into laughter, "the great Sirius Black bested by a two year old!"

**-o8o-o8o-o8o-o8o-**

The fire turned green and flared a moment before a tall, lanky man stepped through gracefully. A sneer curved thin lips as his black eyes swept the modest furnishings of the remote cottage. A bright red ball bounced against his boot-clad foot, closely followed by a tiny child. He blinked in surprise to see bright amethyst eyes set in delicate features, tawny curls pulled into pigtails by lavender ribbons. She couldn't be anymore than two, standing there in her little lavender overalls and white T-shirt. He stared at her in shock, his mind working through all the possibilities.

The tall man crouched down and picked up the ball, offering it to her. "Hello." The little girl looked at him before smiling shyly and taking the ball from him, "Hi." She stared at him a bit longer before grabbing his hand, well, really his finger. Charmed by the little girl, he allowed her to lead him, taking care to match her steps. They hadn't gone far when a huge black grim-like dog bounded forward and inserted himself between the man and the child, baring its teeth and growling at the man. Startled, the little girl stumbled back onto her bottom, the red ball flying from her hands and bouncing off the dog's head. She began to tremble and cry, frightened by the growling.

Hearing his daughter, Remus rushed into the parlor and scooped Brianne into his arms. "Hush, baby, it's okay. It's just Padfoot." She clung to her daddy, tears coursing down her face. 'Bad pahfud, daddy." Cradling her even closer, the amber-eyed man looked up, ready to rip into Sirius. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the tall, black-clad mad standing there with his wand in hand. The grim-like dog shifted back into Sirius, who glared at their visitor while keeping himself directly between the man and Remus.  
Glancing between both men, Remus stepped forward...his normally calm features marred by a frown. "Both of you stop it now. This instant, or so help me Merlin, I will teach you the meaning of cruel and unusual punishment." The werewolf glared at both of them in turn before turning on his heel and heading into the kitchen, his daughter held protectively in his arms. Sirius glanced at their visitor with a frown before following his lover silently. Tucking his wand back into its holster, the other man followed as well.

Sighing softly, the werewolf sat down at the clean table and settled the whimpering child against his chest. Amber eyes lifted to both men, his hand lightly rubbing over her back. "Sirius...Severus...would one of you care to explain what just happened? In a calm and collected manner, mind you..." The dark-haired Potions Master glanced towards the small girl-child in Remus' arms before glancing up at the werewolf, managing to clear his face of any emotion. "Well, Lupin, Albus sent me here to stay with you two fools for the next week, or at least until the full moon passes. I flooed in, only to be greeted by the child. I was about to call out when that idiot mutt decided to jump in things and knock her to the floor, growling and carrying on." A sneer twisted his lips as he glanced towards the animagus, who'd sat down next to Remus.

Sirius glanced up and sneered right back at the Potions Master, "Did you really think I would've let you stay so close to Bri? Of course I jumped in, Snivellus. Still the same greasy git." Shaking his head, the black-haired animagus turned back to Remus and leaned over close to Brianne. Gently he touched her tear-damp cheek, brushing aside a tawny curl as he whispered softly to her. "Sorry, baby girl, I didn't mean to scare you." She peeked from her daddy's chest, pointing a tiny finger at Sirius, "Bad pahfud." Her father sighed again and closed his eyes a moment before rising to his feet. Grabbing a sippy cup filled with milk, he looked at both men, "Could you both try to remain civil while I lay her down for a nap?" Not waiting for an answer, he left for the nursery.

Fifteen minutes later, Remus came back to the kitchen only to find both men caught in the depths of a silent staring contest. Amber eyes took in the sneering countenance of Hogwarts' resident Potions Master, and the glaring face of his lover. Quietly he prepared a pot of tea and set it on the table, causing both men to start and look at him. Ignoring them, he poured each of them a cup of tea and settled down at the table. He took a sip before actually looking at the other two, his voice calm and deadly. "If either of you **ever** yell, argue, fight or even look at each other nasty around my daughter again, you will be begging be to give you to Voldemort for a quick death. Am I making myself clear?" Both men shuddered involuntarily, visibly gulping before nodding affirmatively.

It was silent for a few moments before Severus finally spoke quietly, choosing to ignore Sirius' presence altogether. "Why didn't you tell me, Lupin? Were you ever going to tell me, or would I have had to figure it out when she was sorted at Hogwarts?" The dark-haired animagus broke in before Remus could even answer, his black eyes narrowing slightly, "Why should Remus have told you anything, Snape? How do you even know if she's yours?" The Potions Master looked at the ex-convict dispassionately before even answering. "She has my mother's eyes, Black."

Remus blinked in surprise and smacked Sirius upside the head, "Shut up, Sirius. I can handle this myself." Shaking his head, the werewolf turned his attention back to Severus, his gaze serious. "I didn't tell you because I knew your stance on werewolves, and I wasn't about to allow you the opportunity to hurt her irreparably with your stinging and sarcastic rejection." Severus stared at him a moment before shaking his head vehemently, "I would **never** have rejected my own child, Remus! Surely you realize that." The amber-eyed wizard tilted his head slightly, "Realize what, Severus? That you only have relationships when it's convenient for you, and toss them aside the moment it's not? I am sorry, but my daughter is **never** going to feel unloved or worthless because her **father** is a cold, unfeeling bastard." He broke off as the sound of Brianne's crying filtered into the kitchen. Rising to his feet, the werewolf hurried into the nursery to comfort his daughter.

Severus closed his eyes, resting his head in his hands. He barely noticed as the other man stared at him contemplatively. "You really hurt him, Snape. Somehow I think that was your intent all along, to string him along until he was so caught up in you that he thought you cared, and then dump him like yesterday's trash. But it had consequences that your sneaky Slytherin mind didn't even conceive of being possible. You didn't even realize what you lost when you rejected Remus. A loving relationship with someone as special as him, and the chance to get to your daughter." Sirius rose to his feet, fixing the Slytherin with a dark gaze, "I used to hate you, Snivellus. Now I can only manage to pity you for the prejudiced, weak-minded fool you are."

Lapsing into silence, the dark-haired wizard left the kitchen and paused in the hallway at the sight of his lover eavesdropping. A faint smile touched his lips as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, drawing him into a comforting embrace. Remus whispered softly against Sirius' neck, "Thank you."

**-o8o-o8o-o8o-o8o-**

Author's Note - I am **so** sorry this took so long to get out. I actually had this written two months ago, but was too lazy to actually type it up! I'll try to update sooner!


End file.
